Tyler and Anthony
by NiallGetInMyPants
Summary: I know this storyline was a while ago but heres a fic i wrote for it anyways. Michael is mad with his brothers after his disownment and decides to get back at them, by kidnapping them!
1. Chapter 1

I know this story line was a while ago but here's a story i wrote for it.

Michael sat in the gym trying to find a place to live after his brothers had recently evicted him. He couldn't find any where he could since his father had taken all is money and gone to spain with his sister and other brother. He was seriously pissed off. "I need to get back at them." He mutterd. True he deserved the silent treatment after trying to kill his younger brother just to get back at his dad for something that wasn't his fault. He flicked on the TV in the offce and a programme came on. A man was tied to a chair in it. He started at the screen and a light bulb pinged in his head. The perfect way to get back at his brothers! Kidnap them and tie them up. THat'd scare them. So he set to work trying to work out how to do this.

Tyler and Antony sat in the Vic talking to their cousin Alfie."Arrgh!" Tyler moaned "Whitney is so hot but she's so so..."

"Playing hard to get?" Put in Antony.

"Yeah. It's so annoying! One minute she's kissing me then she's dodging me won't let me take her out i just don't understand her!"

"mate," Alfie said, "Understanding a woman is a very remote chance. Unless you're a genius such as myself."

"Oh yeah?" Said Kat his wife, "So what'm i thinking right now?"

"Err um well sweetheart you're thinking i'm a plonker?"

"Correct!" She laughed kissed him and went upstairs to see to baby Tommy.

"Another pint lads?"

"Shouldn't we go home now bruv?" Asked Antony.

"No don't be such a baby let's ave another." Tyler said chuking a Â£5 at Alfie.

"Fine but we do have to work tommorow."

"This'll be the last one i promise." Tyler said. they downed their drinks and walked out. It was mid night and empty. They walked across the square slowly discussing ways for Tyler to get whitney on a date. "Maybe make a gesture of how you feel for her?"

"Tried that she still said no."

"Face it you're gonna have to go slow."

"But i hate going ..MPPH!" Tyler was grabbed from behind by a figure who pressed a chlorofom cloth over his face  
Antony whipped around when he to was grabbed by a figure with a chlorofom cloth pressed over his mouth. "MPPH!" Then the two passed out.

Tyler woke up first. He went to rub his head but he couldn't move his arm. awakening even more he realised he was tied tightly to a chair. His arms were tied behind his back with no slack and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. His back was tied to the chair. "Antony," He whisperd realising he wasn't gagged. Antony was still KOed but was in the same position as him. "Antony," He hissed. Antony started to stir and must have realised his situation cuz he turned to Tyler.

"Jeez what the hell happened?"

"We were grabbed, then we passed out."

"Oh god oh god," Antony mutterd pulling at his bonds making his hair flop in his face.

"Theres no point struggling." Michael said walking over to the two. When the boys saw him their faces paled.

"Michael!" Tyler shouted struggling furiously like Antony. "What're you doing?"

"You made my life a misery. Thanks to you two i'm loveless."

"Shouldn't have tried to kill me then!" Tyler shouted.

"Mike please," Antony said feeling tears sting his eyes. "Let us go."

"Sorry ant, i'm in to deep. You won't get hurt." He said as he stroked his sobbing brothers hair. Tyler glanced at them and rolled his eyes. Antony had always been the weakest and cried the most. Michael turned away from Antony and glanced at Tyler. "So little brother," he grinned "daddy's faveourite. Oh but wheres daddy to defend you now eh?" He tilted Tylers head up and glared at him. "Dad always liked you best. Antony was smart but it was all oh Tyler this Tyler that. I was a talanted drummer but it was all about you Tyler."

"I couldn't help that!" Tyler exclaimed. He shouted at Michael his words furious and angry. Antony joined in. Michael realised the noise would alert some one they were there and quickly grabbed two rags his tie and antonys scarf and shoved a rag in Tyler's mouth and tied his tie around his mouth to hold it in. Then he moved to Antony. "Please michael, don't," He whisperd Michaels just shoved the rag int his brothers mouth and used the scarf to hold it in. Then he left the two MPPHing boys tied in their chairs locked the ware house in which they were in and left for work.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving his two struggling brothers MIchael grinned as he thought about the way they'd paled and Anthony's sobbing was the iceing on the cake.

Six hours later.

In the room Tyler and Anthony were struggling for all they were worth. They were hungry and tierd and they both really badly needed a piss.

I can't beleive this! Anthony thought as he sat back ehausted his usualy neat body and hair drenched with sweat. He glanced at Tyler. Tyler was bucking and kicking and pulling to the extent that he tipped his chair over.

Anthony winced as Tyler hit the ground. He heard his brother swearing through the gag as he tried to get back up.

Tyler's head hurt, He'd fallen with such a thump. He tried to look at Anthony but couldn't quite do it. "Mpph mpph" He was trying to tell Anthony he was ok.

Anthony glanced at Tyler and tried to shuffle his chair along to Tyler. Then Michael came back in. Anthony's head whipped up and he glared as his big brother pulled the scarf out of his mouth.

Thankfully Anthony spat out the rag and gasped for breath, "Michael, why're you doing this?" he asked glaring at his brother as he pulled up Tyler.

"Simple," He said, "let's face it Tyler's dad's favourite and this'll hurt him, loads."

"So where do i come into it?" Anthony couldn't look more baffled if he tried.

"Easy, you're just here cos i couldn't take him with out taking you."

"MPPH!" Tyler yelled in to his gag.

Michael turned to him. "baby bro," He grinned. "Daddy's little angel. Oh but no daddy to look after you anymore is there?" He taunted his little bother. He took pleasure in watching Tyler's anger build up.

Anthony watched silently not daring to speak, although he felt anger building up in him. Michael glanced at his watch. "well best be off then." He said picking up the cloth and scarf. He went behind Anthony and held the rag up. Anthony shut his mouth tight so michael pinched his nose and Anthony had to breathe out of his mouth and the cloth was forced in. Then the scarf was tied around his mouth. Michael ruffled his brothers hair as he walked out leaving the two once again struggling and MPphing into their gags


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler slumped in his seat. He couldn't move, Michael had done to good a job imobilizing him. Glancing at Anthony Tyler noticed him pulling at his bonds. "Mpph mpph?" He asked trying to say what're you doin. Anthony jerked his head backwards indicating to his bound hands. Tyler was a bit behind him and saw that some of Anthony's knots were coming loose. Anthony suddenly snapped the knots and pulled his hands in front of them. He quickly spat out his gag and begun untying himself.

"Tyler you ok bruv?" He asked as he took out his brothers gag.

"Yeah. How'd you do that man?" Tyler asked as Anthony untied his brothers legs and then his back.

"I found a main knot. Managed to undo it." Anthony said as he untied his brothers wrists. Tyler rubbed his wrists and went over to the door which was locked. "How do we get out?" Athony asked.

"Easy wait for michael to come back and then get out. ASAP."

"What if he brings someone with him?"

"Why'd he do that?" Tyler asked. "He's hardly gonna want anyone knowing he kidnapped his own brothers cos of his mistakes."

"Sure. Ty didn't you once learn to pick a lock?"

"Yeah." Tyler's face lit up as he rooted into his pocket then his smile dissapeared. "He's cleaned out my pockets." Anthony in reaction reached into his pocket and realised that they were empty. "Now what?"

"Gonna have to wait for him to come back." They waited for an hour. Michael finally came back. But he wasn't alone. With him was one of the many brothers of the girls whos hearts the boys (mainly Tyler) had broken. Anthony and Tyler had both dated this particurlar girl and ran a mile when they saw her brother who was now with michael. The door opened and the boys turned around and stood in shock staring at the monster with their brother.

"How did you get out?" Michael thunderd as his two brothers backed up against the wall.

"Michael, come n this is crazy." Anthony shouted as the two men backed the boys into a corner. The big guy was called Joe and was angry at the way the two brothers had upset his sister. Joe suddenly leapt forward grabbing the two boys around the throats. "Missed me then boys?" He sneered squeezing their necks.

"Ow! Please," Anthony choked. Joe loosened his hold on him. Michael grabbed Anthony and pushed him up against the wall,

"I was gonna take it easy on you," He hissed as he tied his brother's arms behind his back, "But you've gone and tried to get out so now you're gonna feel it twice as hard." He shoved Anthony to the floor and turned to Tyler who was trying to get out of the headlock. "You, i expected to try to escape, i'm gonna enjoy this bit." Tyler gulped as Joe forced his hands behind his back and Michael tied them together extra tight.

"What do you mean enjoy this bit?" He asked nervously.  
"Oh you'll see..." Michael grinned pushing Tyler down next to Anthony. The two glared at their brother with sheer hatered. Then looking up they saw Joe and he was grinning like the cat that had the cream. Joe looked at the two boys and punched his fist into his palm to explain what he was going to do to them. The boys hearts dropped. "Ok Joe, pick one and take it away." Michael said gleefully. Joe wrenched Anthony up by his hoodie and dragged him into a room. The boys braced themselves, waiting for the screams and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe slung Anthony to the floor after shutting the door. "You really upset my sister," Joe said watching Anthony backing into a corner, "Now i think it's time you get a little punishment." Anthony gulped. Joe suddenly chucked a punch hitting Anthony right in the eye,

"AH!" He screamed in pain his eye going all blurry. Another couple of blows and the boy was in agony bleeding and bruised.

Tyler sat where he'd been left listening to his brothers yells in pain. He grimaced as he thought what the nutter would do to him when it was his turn. Michael noticed him looking. "Sounds painful don't it?" He asks, "If you think that sounds painful wait till you feel it little bro."

"Look Michael why're you doing this? Unless you take pics of us and send em to dad he ain't gonna know is he?"

"No. Which is why after this i'm taking you over to spain."

"Me and Anthony right?"

"No just you. Ant's staying behind. I'll give him a drug that'll erase his memory of the last 24 hours. He'll carry on as normal and until he notices your gone and get's worried or dad calls him he'll more or less continue as if it never happened."

"He'll have bruises so he'll remember Michael." Tyler stated rolling his eyes.

"No he won't ah i think they're done." He went into the other room where Anthony was curled in a ball and had a black eye and blody lip. Michael went over to hi brother and sat him up.. "Well Ant, i think thats more or less revenge on you for what you did to Joe's sister." He didn't reply his mouth was still bleeding. Michael dragged Anthony out and layed him next to Tyler.

"Jesus." Tyler gasped, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing much." Michael replied, "Just a couple of amazingly violent punches and this is the result. Now it's your turn bro." Tyler was taken into the room. Anthony had been to dazed to do anything but managed to look up and say,

"You're crazy Michael. You can't do this. You're gonna go to jail alot longer than Ronnie did when she got sent down for kidnapping baby Tommy."

"Be that as it may i'll have proper revenge on dad this time. But on the bright side bro now you can go home. Just got to give you a little injection and all this will be forgotten, by you at least." Michael picked up the needle thingy and moved over to Anthony. "Get away from me you phsycopath!" He shouted backing up. Michael just picked up a chlorofom cloth and knocked his brother out before injecting him.

Tyler recieved much the same treatment as Anthony. Then he was gagged and the two brothers were shoved into the back of a van and Michael got out at albert square and took Anthony into his house and undressed him to his boxers and put him in bed and locked the door behind him. Then he drove off with Tyler heading for a private jet and spain.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

oh guys... yh that was THE last chapter, i didn't plan on continuing.


End file.
